comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iguanus (Decepticon) (Earth-7045)
This article refers to the Decepticon Mayhem & Pretender. For the Predacon, see Iguanus (Predacon). Iguanus practices self-love — specifically, his love for everything reptilian. The mech is obsessively fascinated by reptiles, and can often be found mooning over Skrulls, Badoon, Judans, Procyonites, or (now) even his new Pretender shell whenever he has a spare moment. He has even convinced himself that he has a special rapport with lizards and other scaly creatures. Iguanus often wonders if he could somehow become even closer to the reptiles than he already is. If only there was some way to combine beast and 'bot, and keep the action hot... History to be added Powers & Abilities Iguanus= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Motorcycle alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Expert Combatant' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Espionage' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *His herpetophilia Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *'Pretender Shell': As a Pretender, Iguanus takes on the appearance of an armored lizard monster. **'Sharp Teeth' **'Sharp Claws' **'Prehensile Tail' Transportation *Motorcycle alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Hurricane blaster': shoots blasts on compressed air with the force of, well, a hurricane. Can be back-mounted in motorcycle mode. *'Spinning blade shield': wielded in his Pretender shell. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Vos (Earth-7045) Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Purple Skin Category:Pink Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Black Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Mayhem Attack Squad members (Earth-7045) Category:Pretenders (Earth-7045) Category:Criminals Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Expert Combatant Category:Espionage Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Mass Alteration Category:Size Alteration Category:Animal Traits Category:Reptilian Traits Category:Scaly Skin Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Claws Category:Sharp Claws Category:Shield Wielders Category:Weaponized Body Category:Gun Wielders Category:Casual class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Iguanus